


Always

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Baby, Baratheon Baby, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Regency, Regency Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Regency - In which the Duke and Duchess of Storm's End share a quiet afternoon...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 25
Kudos: 148





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! Some regency family fluff!
> 
> Again, this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy them.

“We have received a letter” Stannis announced, entering the solar where she had been reclining for some time. 

“Oh?” she turned to watch him with that serene smile of hers that he had come to look forward to each time he saw her.

“Bearing the royal seal” Stannis scoffed, settling onto the settee behind her, allowing her to recline against his chest between his legs. “An official ‘congratulations’ from my dearest brother on the birth of our son” he said quietly, the sarcasm dripping from each word.

“How unexpectedly polite of him” Sansa giggled, hyper-aware of the sleeping bundle laying across her chest. 

“Indeed” Stannis’ mouth twitched into a small smirk as he read the letter aloud to his bride. Though he had been married to Lady Sansa Stark--now Duchess Sansa Baratheon for nearly a year’s time, he would always consider her his blushing ‘bride’. She was, without a doubt, the most wonderful thing to happen in his life. He had, by some miracle managed to catch the attention of the toast of the _ton_ and she had consented to be at his side forever, promising that they would never be parted. The day they spoke their vows in St. Dunstan’s Church in town, he felt like the most powerful man in the world. 

Their wedding day was the happiest of his life until the day, several moons later, that she told him she was with child. That day, emotional and unexpected as it was, became his favorite until Steffon Baratheon arrived in the early morning hours, dark of hair and bright of eye. That first day he had found it impossible to take his eyes off of his wife and son, admiring them both from his recline beside Sansa in their large bed until duty had called him away. Now, a fortnight later, he still returned back to their sides as soon as he could to marvel at them both. 

“Robert certainly didn’t write that” Sansa smiled when he finished reading aloud and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“My sentiments exactly” Stannis agreed. “It is likely the Queen seeking your favor once more.” 

The relationship between himself and his brother was rocky at best, growing even more estranged when Robert’s wife, Queen Cersei, openly insulted Sansa at their wedding dinner. Sansa had given it back in spades, courteous words masking venom that thoroughly put her in her place. Now the Queen sought to make a friend--an ally of Sansa since she had successfully done what Cersei had failed for many years to do; provide an heir.

“She’s worried that Robert will set her aside” Sansa spoke softly, Stannis’ eyes watching over her shoulder as her fingers idly smoothed over their son’s back. “They have been married three years and still have no children.” 

“Robert has no plans to set her aside” Stannis assured her. “He already warned that I would be his heir, should something happen.” 

“You?” Sansa gasped softly, then turned to smile up at him over her shoulder. “You would be a wonderful King, my love.” 

He scoffed, “I would despise it.” 

“Exactly why you would be perfect. A truly just and honorable King” she countered. 

“I would do my duty and when the time came, hand the throne to our son” he set the letter aside and wrapped his arms around her, carefully holding his family close. “But I would much rather live here in Storm’s End, away from the stench and games of the city. I could spend my life loving you, rather than worrying you’d be harmed. Give you a dozen children if we so wished.” 

“A dozen” she feigned shock. “How scandalous.” 

“Never have I seen a warrior such as you in the birthing bed” he whispered, nuzzling his face into the fragrant curls that hung loose around her neck, having escaped from her chignon. Her hair was the first thing he noticed about her, followed by her height as he spotted her from across the crowded Tyrell ballroom. She stood out like a rose amongst daisies, slender and elegant as she cut through the crush. His legs had given chase before his brain had recovered from the impact of her beauty and he followed like a moth to flame.

From the first moment he spoke with her, he knew that he would never be the same. He had won wars, toppled dynasties and made his brother a King, he vowed that he would win Lady Sansa Stark if it was the last thing he ever did. It remained his greatest victory to date.

“I did my duty, nothing more” she teased. 

“How is it that I am so fortunate? To have won your love and be gifted a son within a year’s time?” 

“Because you are a good man, husband, and because I couldn’t resist loving you” she assured him and his heart warmed at the words, as they always did. 

“As I love you” he replied as Steffon stirred on her chest, whimpering softly as he turned blindly towards her breast. 

“My darling little stag” Sansa said softly in greeting, parting the sides of her robe and adjusting her loose chemise to bare her flesh. The first time he had watched their son feed at her breast, he had been overwhelmed with love for them both, in awe of the small miracle that they had created, this tiny wonder of their combined flesh. 

Steffon latched on easily, his small hand coming to rest on the curve of Sansa’s breast, bright blue eyes doing their best to focus on them as they observed. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed her head back against his shoulder, her body snuggled into his own, safe and warm. 

Stannis placed a featherlight kiss on the side of her neck near her jaw, her porcelain skin warm to the touch and she twined their fingers where they rested on Steffon’s back in response. 

“My love” she whispered. 

“Always” he promised her. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
